


Her story

by ItzZaira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Insane Nightmare, coruption, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Long time ago..3 races ruled over the earth.





	Her story

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lott of story idea's, but unfortunatly I need my original characters for a lott of them. I tried filling it up with an alternate Sans, but it's not working, so I decided to use the original instead. But you need to understand the character to understand the story, so here I wil be explaining my 2 original characters: Zaira and Ziara.

**Long time ago...**

**2 races ruled over the earth: ** **Humans and monsters.**

**But, there was also a third race: ** **Magicans**

**These magical creatures were a mix of humans and monsters: They had a human body, and monster magic. They could also transform: Some were fairies, some Elves, wolves, hackers, mage's.**

**Humans were jelous of the power magicans had, and decided to use machine's to steal their power..**

**But everytime a human tried to absorb the power, they died.**

**So, as a solution, the humans put the magic in wands, and used it to seal the monsters underground with a magic spell..**

**The magicans were furious about what the humans did. They got their powers and wands back, and no longer helped the humans with anything. Over time, they were forgatten.**

**The magicans did everything they could to break the barrier, but failed...**

_There were all sorts of magicans: 2 of them were wolfs and dreamers._

_Magic types:_

_-Dreamers:_

_1\. Made to heal _

_2\. Don't fight. Always give mercy. _

_3\. Their attack and DEF is weak. _

_4\. They are called 'mercy angels' _

_5\. They have wings. _

_Powers:_

_Colour changing hair and eyes, changing colour depending on their mood. _

_healing magic _

_being able to feel others emotions. _

_flying. _

_being able to read minds if the emotions they are feeling from the other are too strong. _

_Can make others feel what they want, aslong as they have a fragment of that emotion_

_From their emotions they can feel when someone is lying._

_Soultraits:_

_Patience, Kindness, Intergrity_

_Wolfs:_

_1\. Born warior _

_2\. They fight without thinking. _

_3\. Wolfs are agresive. _

_4\. Always after justice. _

_5\. Always choose fight. _

_6\. Have huge respect for Dreamers. _

_7\. Wolf ears, tail and claws_

_Powers:_

_Can control all elements _

_Super speed _

_Night vision _

_claws _

_super hearing_

_Soultraits:_

_Justice, bravery, persvendance, determination (rare)_

* * *

**Story:**

Zaira's mother is a dreamer, father a wolf. So when she was born, everybody thought that from the way she acted, she would be a dreamer. They were wrong: on her 5th birthsday it was clear she was a wolf, and her soultrait was DETERMINATION. On top of that, she had a dreamer personality. Nobody accepted her for who she is, exept Mimi: a wolf with Galaxy hair and purple eyes, a soul of bravery. Because the wolf clan didn't help Zaira train her powers, Mimi helped her. But one day, her teacher found out. Normaly Zaira was already hurt from their words, but this was the first time mister Fox gave her a scar. Her negativity became so strong, a sertain tar covered skeleton found her: Nightmare.

He offered corupting Zaira's soul and making them pay, but Zaira, filled with DETERMINATION, was the first one to refuse his over. She didn't want to hurt others, and was DETERMINED not to hurt anything.

Nightmare found a way to corupt her soul, and called her _Ziara_.

He used Zaira to hurt others for negativity, until his brother Dream tracked them down. Nightmare made Zaira fight his brother. Dream didn't fight back, afraid to hurt Zaira, until it became too much.

Nightmare's aura corupted her. His aura was negativity. Shouldn't his aura help her?

Not knowing better, Dream forced his positive aura onto Zaira, hoping to break her free.

What they didn't know, was that Nightmare was forcing his aura at the same time.

The presure becoming too much, Zaira's soul split into 2: positivity and negativity.

**The soul was shaterd to 2 pieces: positivity and negativity. The positive half couldn't keep the determination, because the determination was being used into keeping the half a soul togeter. With the DT, the soul became hole again, but, it became weaker. And it wasn't determination anymore, but KINDNESS. The positive half could remember feeling sad, or angry, but couldn't remember the feeling of negative emotions. Losing both DT and negativity, the soul didn't want to hurt anything, and always wanted to use KINDNESS, and always give mercy. This part of the soul couldn't get angry, or else the negative half of the soul would take over.**

**The negative half wasn't a soul anymore. It only was a corupted vesel, with a little bit of DETERMINATION left in it to survive. The negative half was created out of the positive one's negativity. This soul rememberd al negative emotions, but couldn't remember the positive ones. This part was strong, more like a wolf, and because this part rememberd al negativity, this part was DETERMINED to make everybody pay. Unfortunatly, because of her soul, she didn't have a body. She was a ghost in the positve one's head, becoming the emotion anger. Every time the positive half became angry, the negative half got the chance to take over her body. The negative half hates everybody, exept the positive half, Emily, and Mia.**

Alright, I quickly explained the story, now for their stats:

* * *

**Zaira**

HP: 3

LV: 0

Atack: 1

Def: 1

Soul: kindness

Species: wolf

Powers: super speed, claws, elements, feeling emotions and making others feel what she wants, colour changing hair and eyes depending on her mood

Look: long brown hair, shaded with light pink, green eyes with heart pupils

**-The positive half**

**-once got corupted by Nightmare, was saved by Dream**

**-emotion 'anger' person of it's own in her head, trying to take over. This is why Zaira can't get angry**

**-even though she is a wolf and is suposed to be a war machine, Zaira has a dreamer personality and always gives mercy**

* * *

**Ziara**

HP: 20

LV: 0

Atack: 16

Def: 12

Soul: (corupted) Determination

Species: wolf

Powers: same as Zaira

Look: long black hair, shaded with red, red eyes with broken-heart pupils

**-The negative half**

**-Ziara is the emotion 'anger' in Zaira's head**

**-Ziara exists out of Zaira's negativity and DETERMINATION **

**-DETERMINED to hurt everybody**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wil help you guys understand the characters, I'm really sorry if you do not like them.
> 
> I am not English, and autocorrect often ruins my life, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know in the comments! I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time!


End file.
